A MidSemester's Nightmare
by Viva La French Toast
Summary: How do you play the game of love with someone who'se pretending to be your cousin? Why, you cheat of course! Find their weakness and then take them out, because that is the Hyuuga Way. Love is an inevitable game and Hyuugas never lose. SasuHina.NejiSaku
1. Chapter 1: Sakura

**Hello and thank you for choosing to read this story! My name is Llamas Are Sexy, and I am collaborating on this fanfiction with my friend Nimiko (aka Clucky). This will be our first time working together (or with anyone, for that matter) on a story, and so if you notice an inconsistency with the story, or perhaps the writing style is different with each chapter, well, now you know why Lol. **

**Anyways, please Enjoy the story. RxR.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (and to be perfectly honest, that's probably for the best).**

**

* * *

**

Okay, what are you supposed to do in a situation like this?

"Um—"

A situation where your roommate basically has you cornered with your back against the wall, and she is attacking you with a big, cute, pouty puppy dog face. Big lilac eyes, bottom lip sticking out (I _swear_ I just saw it quiver), the works.

"—I don't know, Hinata," I go.

Her eyes get wider which, truth be told, I didn't think was even humanly possible. Right at this point, they kind of resemble saucers or something. "Please, Sakura!" she cries. "I really can't do this!"

…Yep. There goes the bottom lip, quivering like there's no tomorrow.

_Ugh._ Man, I am _such_ a sucker.

Sigh. "Alright, fine, but just this once."

Her eyes shine with happiness and then she hugs me. "Thank you, Sakura! I owe you one."

I chuckle and pat her on the back. "Oh yes. You owe me big time."

I would just like to say that it is times like this that I am super glad that Hinata comes from such a wealthy background. I'm going to be able to ask for something expensive and not feel like I'm taking advantage of her for once. It's not like I ask her to buy me stuff all the time. It's just…Hinata is so nice and there are always sharks and vultures hanging around, preying off of her money and her family name and it sickens me! Like, who _does_ that? Oh what, the five hundred dollars you're carrying around in your pocket isn't enough so you have to get even _more_ money from sweet-little-hina-chan who never says no?

Oh my gosh, get a life.

Anyways, Hinata, happy with my answer, skips across the room to the bag that's laying on her bed. She looks around on the inside, for what, I don't know. After like maybe thirty seconds she finds it and then skips back over to my bed and hands me a piece of paper.

"This is his information. His name, year, and the subject you'll be tutoring him in." She hands me the paper.

I take it from her and look it over.

"Who is Sasuke Uchiha?" I wonder out loud.

Hinata plops down next to me and looks at the paper over my shoulder. "I don't know. Just a guy that needs help in English." She pauses for a moment to consider this. "I think his family just recently merged with my family's corporation. He's probably here studying business. You would think English would be easy for someone who is rumored to be a genius."

"Uh, why do you know so much about him if you've never met the guy?" I ask her.

Her cheeks blaze pink and she avoids my eyes. "I—I was in-informed of this by my f-father's people! It is apparently my duty as a potential Hyuuga heir to keep up with these type of things."

I pull my hair back and grin at her. "Okay so since you kind of just tricked me into being you because you chickened out of tutoring someone new, I suppose it's only natural that I know these things too?"

She gives me a look. "Funny. You know, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." And there's the puppy dog look. Jeez.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Personally, I don't mind doing this for her. Since I'll be taking Hinata's place, _I'll_ be the one who gets paid. Loopholes are fun.

And besides, I'm actually very good at English. If I can be taught by a man who's choice of reading is an erotic Icha-Icha book series and still receive an A, _I_ can certainly teach someone the subject (seeing as how I am nowhere near as weird as Kakashi. The only weird thing about me is my _naturally_ pink hair).

Hinata should really get over this 'new people' complex she has. She is fine with meeting them, but then crashes and burns when she has to get to know them, you know, more than just idle chit-chat. It's weird. She's weird. But I still love her. I've known her since we were kids. Growing up with her as one of my closest friends, so it's kind of mandatory that she be forgiven of any and all bad…_things?_ I don't know what to call it, and you know, it's not like having me pose as her as a tutor is necessarily bad. It's just weird.

Oh I don't know how she'll _ever_ find someone to be with. I just want her to be happy.

"What are you thinking?"

I turn my head and Hinata is staring at me with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile on her face. I smile reassuringly in return. "Nothing, really. Just wondering how I'm going to trick this Sasuke guy into thinking I'm you."

"Um, well, it shouldn't be that hard. I've never even met him." She replies.

"Ah, yes, but that doesn't mean that you weren't ever pointed out to you. Your family has a big corporation you know, and you are a potential heir. I'm sure your picture has shown up somewhere."

Realization seemed to dawn her and her face dropped in worry. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Eh…" I shrug. "Here's hoping he doesn't recognize your name."

"Sometimes I wish I could just drop my family name. It's because of the Hyuuga that I have to be at my best at all times. The slightest action could inconvenience the reputation that has built up over so many years." She sighs and leans back against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest. Mental note: tell Hinata not to wear shoes when she's on my bed. "Do you know how much pressure that is?"

"Yeah, I know. I just can't imagine it all being on my shoulders."

"Ha. You can't imagine it, but I have to live through it."

"You've lived through it so far. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"You know, that saying has always annoyed me. What if someone shot you in the foot and you didn't die? Does walking with a limp make you stronger?"

"Certain phrases apply to certain situations, and I was totally right when I said it here. Don't pick a fight with me, Hinata. I will throw you out the window."

Hinata smirks at me. "You would have the mother of all lawsuits on your butt if that happened. Your life would officially be over. And not in the dramatic stereotypical teenager way; I mean seriously over."

"You sure can be vicious when you want to be."

She grins. "One good thing about being a Hyuuga is that attacking an opponent's weakness is how to get forward in life. It's a really mean way to live, but it makes bluffing a lot easier."

I start laughing and then she laughs with me. I guess you could say that that was my first lesson as "Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

**Okay, so this is REALLY short. A lot shorter than what I wanted it to be, but I'm on a time limit so if you want to blame someone, blame my Dad ;D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to want to come back and read more. **

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**(says in Mario's voice) It's me Nimiko! Thank you for reading our story. We're very happy that you've chosen A MidSemester's Nightmare. So lets get on with the story. Here's chapter two!**

**Please read and review or we're gonna assassinate all of your cute bishonens! Lol. Jkin', but please read and review. It'd make us really happy.**

**Chapter Two**

**-------**

I really did feel bad about putting Sakura in such a bad situation, but I'm just to shy! Whenever I'm left alone with a stranger; I get a hoard of goosebumps and I tend to sweat(gross). What am I even suppose to say to someone I hardly know? I know you're probably wondering, if I'm this shy how in the world am I a tutor? The reason is they're not Uchiha Sasuke.

The things I've heard about him, just makes it unbearable to be in the same room as him. I heard he's arrogant, rude, and is a narcissist. For that reason Sakura has to pretend to be me, and that means she has to go through a Hyuuga boot-camp.

I sighed deeply as I taught Sakura how to pretend to be just like me. "Sakura, are you even trying?" I asked with my world famous pout.

"Of course I am!" Sakura replied. "You have no idea how hard it is to be you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hinata, you're shy and I am a--" Sakura rested a finger to her lips. "--how would you put it…A loudmouth."

"C'mon Sakura, it's not that hard." Sakura sighed. "Try for me?" I clasped my hands together as I leaned forward, my eyebrows curved downward, as bit my lower lip, to put the icing on the cake my eyes grew wider, and I even added tears to it. I called this one, '_My Wham Bam Puppy Dog Attack_' there's not a person alive that can withstand this fierce attack.

"Gwah!" Sakura sighed. "Fine!" She exclaimed. She was hooked lined and a sinker. My posture went back to normal as I gave her a charming smile. "You just might be the most deadliest Hyuuga ever." She just might be right, but I think my older cousin's glares got me beat. Once again my pink-haired friend sighed. She waved her hand flimsily beckoning for me to continue. "Show me how to do that shy pose again."

"Thank you Sakura."

-------

We practically pulled an all-nighter. Is it really that hard to pretend to be me? I shook my head as I stretched. I was in one of my tutoring sessions. I had Sakura accompany me. She was going to learn how to be me to the very last detail. "Kiba, are you paying attention?" I asked.

"Of course I am Hinata." The boy sighed as he was leaning forward against the library table. "It's just so hard to focus when you're eyes are so distracting." I blush as I quickly picked up my book and hid behind it.

"Okay, umu--" I gulped as I was beat-red. "--today we're going to be going over Hamlet."

"Aww, c'mon Hina." Kiba wailed in frustration. "That book is so b-o-r-i-n-g!"

"Lets read some Icha-Icha instead."

"W-What--" Hinata said as she gasped. She never would of suspected him to be a reader of such a disgusting book. "No!" I took a deep breath as I calmly said, "You're teacher told me that this is the mandatory book you are suppose to read. So this is the book we're going to read. Besides it isn't boring, but it's a very in-depth book. Shakespeare is one of the best writers of his time--"

"and Jiraiya is one of the best writers of this time." Kiba said with a grin. "The way he describes--"

Sakura covered his mouth with her hand. "C'mon listen to Hinata."

"Pfft."

"Don't these tutoring sessions cost a lot." She raised one of her thin pink eyebrows. "I remember Hinata said that these sessions cost $100 per session, and you're really going to sit here and dwindle your money away talking about that sick Icha-Icha book."

Kiba made this slight dog like growl at her, and picked up his copy of Hamlet. I mentally thanked Sakura, and I could tell she received it. "Okay Kiba. We're going to start from the beginning."

"What, but we're all the way in the middle!" He exclaimed. "Why do we have to start there?"

I smiled innocently as I flipped towards the very front page, "because my intuition tells me you weren't paying attention to this while in class, I bet you were most likely sleeping or listening to your Ipod or something completely off subject." Kiba turned his attention away from me, and blushed a little. So as always my intuition was correct. "and besides I want you to do your best." I gave him a determined smile this time. "I care about each person I tutor, and not one of my students have failed as of yet."

"Fine. Fine." Kiba said with a grin. "--but I think I'll apply myself a little more if you gave me a kiss on the lips." Kiba hasn't changed one bit. We kind of grew up together. His full name is Inuzuka Kiba. Yup. He's a part of the world renowned animal doctor, Inuzuka Tsume aka Doctor Dolittle(his mom claims she can talk to animals, but I highly doubt that.) Sometimes my father would set up play-dates between us. Sigh. The first time I met him when I was 10. He grabbed my hands, and said, _"You're gonna be my wife someday. Bet on it."_ To tell you the truth I was kind of disturbed by that.

"Umu," I chuckled nervously. "No thanks Kiba, but I would rather begin this tutoring session. We only have 30mins left." I turn to look at Sakura who by the way I think was trying to kill Kiba with her death glares.

-------

"You should of slugged that guy." Sakura said as we entered the restaurant we worked at.

"No, I shouldn't have."

"Why not?" Sakura said in a huffy-puffy voice.

"Because his family is in business with my family." I said. "If I would of hit him, then my family would be in so much sh--" Hinata was cut off by her cellphone ringing. I giggled at Sakura's expression. She hated my ringtone so much. "I'll take this outside." I said as I went outside.

"Hello. This is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Yo."

"Neji is that you?" I asked in a stunned voice.

"Don't be so shocked. Geez."

"Oh It's just that…ya know."

"Yeah. Yeah." He replied in his stoic voice. "Listen I'll be in town this Saturday so I was th--" While Neji was talking was I was thinking to myself would this be okay? Blowing off a tutoring session, forcing Sakura to pretend to be me, and then going somewhere with my cousin? Well I guess it would be okay. Sakura has somewhat gotten into seeing if she could fool someone into thinking she was me. "Earth to Hinata. So are we on or what?"

"Yes." I replied in a happy sing-song voice. "It'd be nice to see my cousin after so long."

"Its only been 2 or 3 at the least."

"So," I said in the same voice. "I still miss my Nii-Chan.~"

"You're still the same Hinata." He said in a chuckle. "I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye"

"Okay. Bye-Bye. See ya." I closed my flip-phone and walked back inside with a huge smile on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" Ino our co-worker asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just happy." I said as I walked to the back to change into my uniform.

-------

Neji closed his flip-phone and entered his apartment, as soon as he walked in his eyes met the sight of his roommate; quickly getting off the couch and placing a hand on the top of the couch and catapulting his self on the other side of it. The raven-haired boy rushed over to him slightly out of breath. "Sasuke, what on earth is wrong with you?"

"Neji," Sasuke asked with a serious expression. "Pretend to be me!"

-------

**Sorry but cliffhanger! So yup please and review, and by the way if anyone was wondering that is actually Kiba's mom's name. Inuzuka Tsume. Anyways, sorry if they're any grammar or punctuation errors. So once again please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Neji

"No."

"Come on, Hyuuga. Don't tell me that the Uchiha name intimidates you that much."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't test me, Uchiha."

Sasuke shrugged and walked into the open kitchen with a smug look on his face. "I'm not doing anything. All I know is that you seem to be too scared—"

I turned my head and looked at his retreating figure with a raised eyebrow. _"Really,_ Uchiha? You want to go there?"

Sasuke pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and shrugged nonchalantly. "If the shoe fits."

"Say what you want, I'm not going to let you bait me into another idiot scheme." I said. "I swear, you are becoming more and more like Naruto every day."

Sasuke swiveled around and glared the infamous Uchiha Death Glare at me. If I were somebody else, I might've actually been frightened. He should know better by now.

I sighed and headed across the room to the couch. "Too far?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, and as an apology for comparing me to that idiot, you have to do this."

"Denied."

Sasuke actually _growled_ at me and I smirked.

"Okay listen," he told me. Sasuke entered the room and moved in my direction until he was standing right in front of me. "The truth is that I kind of need some help."

Well this is big. Sasuke is an Uchiha, and the Uchiha's were known for their strict, stubborn ways, and proud attitudes. It is said that they are even worse than the Hyuuga. For him to ask for help, let alone _admit_ that he needs it, is really…unbelievable.

I raised a skeptic eyebrow. "Oh really,"

"Yeah." He said. "See, I'm trying to find someone—a girl actually." Sasuke sighed. "I'm just really tired of all these stupid fan girls jumping through hoops just to be with me. And plus, they're all stupid. I want someone I'm compatible with on an intellectual level as well as a physical one."

"And so what does this have to do with me pretending to be you?" I asked.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and replied, "Well, that's the thing. I can't do this with any of the girls around here. They all know what I look like."

"Sasuke," I said, "There are very few women in the entire country that don't know what you look like. What's the point?"

"Yeah, I know, but we live off campus. Most of the crazy fan girls did the same thing just to be near me. I figured I could find a girl _on_ campus, but I don't want her to be solely influenced by my looks. That's why I asked you to go as me."

"Go where, exactly?"

"Oh I signed up for some tutoring sessions, specifically requesting a female tutor." He shrugged. "I figured if I wanted someone with brains then that would be the best thing to do."

Already, I found serious flaws with his plan.

"Dude, I don't even go to your school. Why didn't you just ask Naruto or something?"

Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy. "There is no way in hell that Naruto would ever be able to pull it off. He'd ruin my reputation."

"Ice bitch?"

He punched me in the arm. _"Uchiha!"_ He exclaimed. "My reputation as an _Uchiha_. _You're _the one who is 'ice bitch.'"

I glared at him and hit him upside the head with a throw pillow. "That was for punching me." Then I punched him in the arm. _"That_ was for the ice bitch thing."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"It doesn't have to. I'm a Hyuuga."

Sasuke took the pillow from me and threw it behind him. "Get over yourself. You're as much of a loser as you were in high school."

I rolled my eyes.

"My point is, you are the only one who could even remotely act as cool as me. So do it, or else."

I smirked. "Are you _threatening_ me?"

"Of course not!" He smirked right back at me. "I'm _educating_ you."

I hit him in the face with another pillow.

And so began the wrestling match that broke the coffee table.

* * *

Later on, after we cleaned up the living room and moved everything that was destroyed into the dumpster outside, with the exception of the broken coffee table because we really didn't feel like lugging the pieces all the way outside, I called Hinata back. It was almost eight-thirty so I wasn't expecting her to be busy with anything. The phone rang four times and then went to voicemail.

_Strange,_ I thought.

I left her a message and then ended the call. As soon and I closed my phone, it started vibrating. I flipped it back open without looking at the ID.

"This is Neji." I said.

"Ugh, you have got to answer the phone a different way." Said a female voice.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Why are you calling me, TenTen?"

She scoffed over the line. "Oh psht, like I need a reason to call one of my bestest bff's of all time?"

"You never call me unless you want something or there's something wrong. Excuse me if I seem a little skeptical."

I could practically see her rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience. I was just calling to tell you that I'm moving back to Tokyo."

I raised a curious eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

"Do I freaking _need_ a reason?" she sounded annoyed.

"It's like right in the middle of the semester. I'd hope you had a good reason for wanting to be uprooted suddenly like that." I replied.

"Eh," she said. "Things aren't really working out back here. Don't get me wrong, I love Konoha and everything," That was probably true. TenTen and I both were born and grew up in Konoha, as well as Sasuke. It was our hometown. We were basically obligated to love it. "But it's just too small. Everyone here knows me, and because I transferred back last year, everyone in town thinks I flunked out of my previous school or something."

I shrugged, laid back on my bed and stretched. "You know how small towns are, _especially_ Konoha. If you don't give a good enough reason, then obviously you're up to no good."

"A good enough reason, my ass. It's no one's freaking business!"

"You know I bet that once you come back, the citizens of Konoha will resent you because they'll probably think you think you're too good for them now."

"So basically," she said, "I can't win."

"What can you do?"

TenTen made a disgusted sound. "I can't believe that such a backwater place spawned such geniuses like you and me."

I rolled my eyes. "Konoha is not backwater. It's just a little slow on the pick up."

"Whatever. Anyways, I'll be back in a few days and I was wondering if I could stay with you until I can find a place of my own or something."

"You're not staying in a dorm?"

"Like you said, Neji, it's the middle of the semester. There won't be any dorm spots left. I'd have better chances finding the lost city of Atlantis."

"See , I knew you wanted something."

"Okay seriously Neji, don't harsh my mood. I'm on edge enough as it is."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said. "Ah, look, I'll talk to Sasuke and Shikamaru about it."

"Okay thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet, TenTen. Everything has its price…"

"Ugh. Name it."

"Laundry."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"You want a place to stay, right?"

"Goddamn it, fine. Slave driver."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend."

She laughed. "Okay, okay, enough about TenTen. What's new with you?"

"Not much. Thinking about changing my image, though."

"What for? You're Neji Hyuuga. Hell, if you don't want your identity, I will gladly take it off your hands, you damn rich bastard."

I laughed at that. TenTen was crazy.

Right at that moment Sasuke walked by my open door, flipped me off, and kept walking.

"Sasuke says hi," I told TenTen.

"I'm sure."

"And just so you know, I'm not doing anything drastic. I'll keep my Neji Hyuuga-ness, thanks. It's just that I'm also going to be Sasuke Uchiha."

There was the sound of flesh smacking flesh through the phone and I could only assume that it was TenTen smacking her forehead and dragging her hand down her face.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked. I couldn't tell if she was pissed off or exasperated.

"It's not what you think, I promise. Actually, it's not even that interesting."

Sasuke's head popped into my room. "Fuck you, Hyuuga." He spat.

I took off my shoe and threw it at him. "Dude, stop eavesdropping!"

He moved and my shoe ended up hitting the space on the wall where his head previously was. "It's not my fault that you talk really loud. I can hear you all the way down the hall."

"Um, _maybe_ because you're eavesdropping!"

"Get over yourself, man."

TenTen sighed over the phone. "Ahhh, feel that brotherly love."

* * *

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Shikamaru finally came home. He opened the front door and trudged inside with all of his belongings draped over one arm. Sasuke came in from the kitchen with his bottle of water in hand.

"Hey Shikamaru," he called. "How was work?"

"It was work." Shikamaru looked at the spot where the coffee table should've been, and then he looked at the broken pile of wood in the corner of the room and sighed with exasperation. "What happened to the table?"

Without even looking up from the television I said, "Sasuke did it."

That was technically true. I flipped Sasuke over my back and he landed on the table. So yeah, it was all Sasuke.

"Okay well since starting today you are officially Sasuke Uchiha, it's actually _your_ fault, then." Sasuke said.

"If I'm Sasuke then who are you?" I smirked.

"I'll be Shikamaru. He has a job."

At the mention of his name, Shikamaru started for the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Good night Sasuke and Sasuke."

"I'm Shikamaru." Sasuke replied.

Shikamaru replied, "No, you're an idiot." Then he disappeared upstairs.

"That's the second time I've been compared to Naruto today."

I smirk. "For good reason, too."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**No doubt you have notice a whole helluva lot of OOCness in this chapter. Let me address that with:**

**ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WANTED TO ASK! **

**;D**

**1) Sasuke is being very UNsasuke-like in this chapter. The only reason why he was so Angsty and Broody in the manga/show was because his entire family was slaughtered by his idol. In this story, that has not, will not, never will happen. This is AU non-massacre. Sasuke grew up like a typical little brother.**

**2) Neji is also very UnNeji like because that is how I want him to be. ;)**

**3) Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke all live together because they are childhood friends. Naruto's living situation will be explained later on.**

**4) Shikamaru is the only one that has a job because unlike Neji and Sasuke, he is not filthy stinking rich.**

**5) The story probably doesn't make much sense right now but keep reading and all will be revealed...**

**6) I ORDER YOU TO REVIEW.**

***hearts***

**Toodles~**

**L.A.S.**


End file.
